


Whatever It Takes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-14
Updated: 2000-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The President hires a new Deputy Press Secretary.





	1. Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Whatever It Takes" 

By Tara Patterson

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin and NBC own The West Wing and its characters. I'm just taking them out to play in my imagination for a while. The characters of Kelsey and Annie Saufl are mine, all mine. The title is borrowed from a song by Amy Grant and belongs to her. No harm, intentional or otherwise, is meant by me using these things.

Chapter 1

"Ms. Saufl?"

Kelsey looked up from her magazine at Leo McGarry's assistant, Margaret.

"Yes?"

"Mr. McGarry will see you now."

Kelsey stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She then picked up her briefcase and followed Margaret into the office of the White House Chief of Staff.

"Kelsey, it's good to see you again!" Leo said as the two women entered his office.

"You too, Leo."

"How long has it been?"

"Four months ago, during the President's visit," Kelsey replied.

Leo looked over at his secretary.

"Margaret, would you please hold my calls?"

"Certainly," she replied and then left the room.

Once the door was closed, Leo walked over to Kelsey and gave her a big hug.

"How's your mom?" he asked sincerely.

"About the same. The doctors aren't holding out much hope."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please give her my love."

"I will." Kelsey paused for a moment before continuing. "Leo, I know you didn't ask me to come all the way to DC just to find out how my mother is doing."

"You caught that, huh?" he smiled.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't you have a seat and we'll talk," he said.

Kelsey sat down on one of the sofas and Leo sat across from her.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can I have Margaret get you anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"All right, then let's get down to business. Kelsey, I want you to come and work for the President."

"You're not serious?!" she laughed.

"Very much so."

"As what?"

"Deputy Press Secretary," he answered.

"What happened to Marcia Dodds?"

"She's getting married in two months and moving to Colorado," he explained.

Kelsey stared at Leo not knowing whether to laugh hysterically or take him seriously. From the look on his face, she decided to go with the latter.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to quit my job in Chicago, move to Washington and work in the White House as the Deputy Press Secretary?"

"That about sums it up."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why do want to hire me?"

"Because you're the best."

"And you know this because…"

"Because I've been watching your career closely. You did a superb job at the Tribune and with all the hard work you've put into that hospital's PR department, we'd be crazy not to offer you this position," Leo answered.

"Who's we?" she inquired.

"We?" Leo quickly thought back to his previous statement. "Myself, C.J. Cregg and of course, the President."

"The President wants to hire me?"

"Yes."

Kelsey was just about to speak when the other door to Leo's office opened. She stared in awe as President Josiah Bartlet walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Leo," he said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President. You remember Kelsey Saufl, don't you sir?"

"Now how could I possibly forget the most beautiful face in the Illinois delegation?" Bartlet proclaimed.

Kelsey blushed slightly.

"Thank you, sir," she replied while shaking the President's hand.

"Mr. President, I was just explaining to Kelsey why we want her to come and work for us," Leo commented.

"And she wasn't buying it, was she?"

"Not one word."

Bartlet shook his head and made a tsk noise.

"Leo, how many times have I asked you to let me sit in on these interviews?"

"Too numerous to count, sir."

"And what's your reason for not letting me?"

"You're too intimidating, sir."

"That's interesting. Ms. Saufl, do you find me intimidating?"

"No, sir," she smiled.

"You see there, Leo, she doesn't find me intimidating," Bartlet remarked, his eyes twinkling.

"I stand corrected, sir."

Bartlet sat down in a chair next to Kelsey.

"Now, Ms. Saufl. Saufl, that's an interesting name. Czech?"

"Bohemian to be more accurate, Mr. President," Kelsey replied.

"Ah," he said nodding his head. "What part of the Czech Republic is your family from?"

"With all due respect, sir. This is the main reason I usually wait until you're out of the country to interview job candidates," Leo interrupted.

"Sorry, Leo," Bartlet said smiling over at his Chief of Staff.

"Tell me, Ms. Saufl, why aren't you accepting this job?"

"Well sir, it's complicated. I like living in Chicago. I enjoy my work and there's my mother to think about too," explained Kelsey.

"Your mother can't receive her treatment in Washington? You do know that we have one of the finest cancer treatment centers here."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm certain my wife could put out some feelers to find some extraordinary oncologists to treat your mother."

"That would be wonderful, sir."

"Still apprehensive about the job?"

"A bit."

"May I call you, Kelsey?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Kelsey, let me tell you a few things about working here. First off, the hours stink. The work is demanding and sometimes your boss can be a bit intolerable."

"Sometimes?!" remarked Leo

Bartlet glared at Leo, a smile on his face.

"And you probably won't have any time for a social life."

"Mr. President, we're trying to get Kelsey to accept the position, not make her run out of here screaming," Leo commented.

"However," Bartlet continued. "You will be helping to make decisions which will affect the entire nation. You'll be working alongside the best and brightest people I know and your name will have a place in history as part of the Bartlet administration. Any questions?"

"Just one," she replied.

"Yes?" the two men answered in unison.

"When do I start?"

************************************  
Comments, suggestions, great thoughts?  
Feedback is most appreciated!  
Thanks,  
Tara

  

  

  


	2. Whatever It Takes 2

"Whatever It Takes" Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part One

Writer's Note: This part was a little long so I'm breaking it up into two sections. Hope you enjoy. As always your comments, suggestions and great thoughts are more than welcome!

 

Chapter 2

Six weeks later, Kelsey stood in the middle of the living room of her new townhouse staring at the numerous boxes that surrounded her. The movers had done their part and now it was up to her to get everything unpacked and organized. She was beginning to question, yet again, her decision to leave Chicago when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, she was surprised to find her new colleagues standing outside on her front porch. They were all wearing jeans and sweatshirts, even Toby.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Moving party!" announced Josh.

Kelsey opened the door wider and invited everyone in.

"You didn't think we'd let you unpack by yourself?" C.J. inquired.

"And don't worry about feeding us, the pizza will be delivered in a couple hours," added Sam.

"Well, I'm sure I've got enough soda and beer to last us for awhile," replied Kelsey.

"Great! Then, let's get started!" Josh declared.

"I just want to say thank you."

"I’d wait until after you’ve seen us work before you do that," remarked Toby, smiling.

Kelsey asked Toby to set up her computer in the office. Sam and Josh volunteered to hook up the stereo, television, and VCR. C.J. and Donna offered to unpack the kitchen.

"This is a really great place," commented Donna as the three women were working in the kitchen.

"Thanks. A realtor friend of Leo's helped me find it," Kelsey explained.

"Are you renting?" asked C.J.

"For now. I've got an option to buy it in six months. This way once you and Leo realize that hiring me was a mistake, I don't have to worry about selling it," she joked.

"That's not going to happen," C.J. assured her.

"So, where does this go?" asked Donna while holding up a large stockpot.

"My chili pot goes where it can be easily accessed."

"Chili?!" both women asked in unison.

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just that the President has made us sample his chili," C. J. replied.

"On more than one occasion," Donna added.

"Well, maybe the President and I will have a chili cook off and decide whose is the best," remarked Kelsey. An hour later, Kelsey left C.J. and Donna in the kitchen to go and check on the guys. Sam and Josh seemed to know what they were doing in the living room so she headed towards the office.

Pausing in the doorway, she stifled a laugh when she looked into the room. Toby was sitting at her computer, playing solitaire.

"Working hard there, I see," she commented and laughed when Toby startled at her voice.

"I was just making sure the program was working," he explained. His cheeks were turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"Well, now that you've got my computer up and running, why don't you go and see if you can lend Josh and Sam a hand?" replied Kelsey.

"Sure."

Kelsey and Toby walked into the living room and started laughing.

Josh was trying desperately to disentangle himself from the speaker wire that was wrapped around him. Sam was trying to help his friend and neither one of them was being successful.

Toby called out for C.J. and Donna to come and witness the show.

"Does anyone have a camera?" C.J. asked, laughing.

"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Josh.

"Oh, wouldn't we?" Donna remarked. "Just think of this as payback for all those dates I've missed because you made me work late!"

Kelsey rushed into the office and came back out with a disposable camera in her hands.

"Smile boys!"

After Kelsey took the photo, they all helped Josh and Sam get untangled from the wires.

"I figured you guys would have everything hooked up by now," commented C.J.

"We would have, if Sam here knew how to plug in a speaker wire," Josh replied.

"Me?! How about you Mister Radio Shack?! You can't even get the CD player to work," Sam declared.

Toby walked over to the stereo and looked at how it was set up. It took him only a moment to realize where Josh and Sam had gone wrong.

"Excuse me, but did either of you geniuses bother to plug the CD player into the power strip?"

Josh and Sam glared at each other.

"That's what I thought."

He bent down and plugged the cord into the power strip. Next he pushed the power button on the player and watched with delight as the panel lit up.

"It never ceases to amaze me that we're the people the President depends on to run this country."

"Thank you so much, Toby," Kelsey said.

"Oh sure, he plugs in one cord and gets all the credit," complained Sam.

"Thank you Josh and Sam," she added.

"Now, why don't we put Kelsey's extensive CD collection to good use and play some music while we work?" suggested Donna.

"I agree. Josh, play some music," C.J. added.

"As soon as I can find the CDs," he said.

"Try the boxes marked 'CDs'," Toby offered, pointing to several boxes stacked near the stereo.

Josh and Sam both reached for a box and opened them up.

"Wow!" Josh exclaimed. "This is quite a collection."

"No kidding?! You've got early Springsteen, jazz, showtunes, classical, oldies, eighties stuff, and even some vintage Sinatra," Sam remarked as he looked over the titles.

"Sinatra?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah. My mom raised me on his music," explained Kelsey.

"Then, by all means, we don't want to disappoint your mother by not playing the man," Toby said.

Josh took his cue and put several discs into the player. Soon the house was filled with the opening strains of "Saturday Night".

C.J. and Donna returned to the kitchen to finish with the unpacking while Josh and Sam decided to tackle the boxes of books that were taking up a significant portion of the living room. Toby offered to return to the office to unpack the books that were in there.

  

  

  


	3. Whatever It Takes 3

"Whatever It Takes" Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part One

Writer's Note: This part takes place on the same day as the last one. Enjoy!

 

Another hour passed and work was progressing nicely. The kitchen had been put in order along with the 1/2 bath on the first floor. Donna was working on the guest bath on the second floor. While C.J. was working on the master bath. Toby had actually unpacked the books in the office and organized them alphabetically on the two bookcases. Josh and Sam were still unpacking the books in the living room when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" everyone shouted.

Kelsey opened the front door and let out a laugh that got the attention of the others. They quickly joined her in the doorway and began to laugh. Leo stood outside, on the front porch, holding three pizza boxes in his hands.

"Leo, if we knew you needed money this badly, we would have taken up a collection at the office," Josh remarked.

Leo glared at Josh. "Very funny. If you must know, the President sent me over to make sure the place was still standing."

"Well, no thanks to Sam and Josh," joked Toby.

"So, are you going to invite me in or do I have to stay out here and eat this pizza myself?" Leo asked.

"Come on in, Leo," Kelsey said opening the door wider for him.

Josh and Sam took the pizza boxes from their boss and headed toward the living room. In the meantime, C.J. grabbed some paper plates and towels. Donna took some cans of beer and soda out of the fridge and passed out drinks to everyone.

"Leo, I want to thank you again for recommending your friend to me," said Kelsey.

"No problem. I'm glad Helen worked out well. This is some place she found you," Leo remarked.

"Hey, Leo, how come you never recommended this realtor friend to any of us?" asked Sam.

"You can't even figure out how to hook up a CD player and you wonder why Leo never introduced you to any of his friends?" Toby teased.

They sat around the coffee table, eating pizza and talking for quite a while.

"So, Kelsey, what's the story with all the books?" Josh inquired.

"Yeah. I mean, you've got more books than Toby," Sam added.

Toby threw his napkin at Sam in response.

"Well, I've always loved to read and so has my mom. The books down here are the rare editions, art books and ones that are special to me. Then there are the books in the office for work and such. And of course, the romance novels go in the bedroom," she explained.

"Romance novels?!" Donna asked. "Which authors do you have?"

"Danielle Steele, Nora Roberts, Barbara Delinsky…"

"Ooh, I really like her writing," C.J. interrupted.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you read those things too, C.J.?"

"Only for their entertainment value," she replied.

"Sure, you do," remarked Josh.

"Have you ever read those things?" he asked the men in the group. "Grant took Karen into his sinewy arms as she clutched his strong chest. He pulled her into a kiss that made them both feel lucky to be alive."

Josh dissolved into laughter.

"Right, Josh. Like Danielle Steele has made millions of dollars writing something like that," Donna retorted.

"As much as I would like to sit here and discuss the intellectual value of romance novels, there are still several boxes that need to be unpacked or moved into other rooms," Toby interrupted.

"Spoil sport!" Sam declared.

After cleaning up the remnants of dinner, the group started working again. Leo decided to stick around and give a hand. He and Toby went upstairs to help Kelsey move some furniture around in one of the bedrooms.

"So, when does your mom arrive?" asked Leo.

"Another week. She's finishing up a few things and then she'll fly out," she explained.

"Have you found another doctor for her?"

"Mrs. Bartlet gave me the names of three doctors, all of whom are highly regarded in the field. We have appointments to meet with them once mom gets settled."

"May I ask what type of cancer your mother has?" inquired Toby.

"She has stage 3 bone cancer," Kelsey replied. "It's progressing into her organs and the doctors don't hold out much hope for her to last the next six months."

"I'm sorry," said Toby sincerely.

"Thank you. But, mom doesn't want to be coddled or fussed over. She's intent on living life on her own terms no matter what."

"Sounds like your mom is one tough lady," Toby commented.

"Just wait until you meet her. She makes Mrs. Landingham look like a pussycat," remarked Leo

  

  


	4. Whatever It Takes 4

"Whatever It Takes" Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See part 1

Writer's Note: Because of all the great response I received from the last parts, I decided to post another part tonight. Keep those emails coming!

 

Chapter 4

Two weeks after everyone had come by her place to help unpack, Kelsey walked into the West Wing and was shown to her new office. The painters had been in and it was now the soft lilac color she adored. Kelsey had been leery about having her office painted, but she heard about a Communications Director who's office had been painted hot pink. So lilac wasn't too much to ask for. Anxious to get started on the day, Kelsey put her briefcase and purse away and sat down in her new office taking it all in.

C.J. came and got Kelsey for the morning staff meeting and then they went into the Press Room for the morning briefing.

"And now for the final item on today's agenda. We are pleased and proud to introduce our new White House Deputy Press Secretary, Ms. Kelsey Saufl. Kelsey's background and bio are in the information packets you received earlier," explained C.J.

"So, if there are no more questions, we'll see you back here at two."

The reporters began to file out of the room as Kelsey followed C.J. back to her office.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Danny Concannon asked as he stood in the doorway of C.J.'s office.

"Danny?!" exclaimed Kelsey. "I should have known you'd come back here and cause trouble on my first day!"

"Well, you know me."

Kelsey walked over and gave Danny a big hug.

"How the hell are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Fine."

"Mom here?"

"End of next week."

"Great! I can't wait to see her again."

"Wait until I tell her I ran into you today. She's going to insist that you come over and play cards."

"Just let me know the time and place and I'll be there," Danny replied.

"Nice briefing, C.J." he added and then turned to leave.

"Thanks, I think," C.J., replied as Danny left the room.

"So, how do you know Danny Concannon?" inquired C.J.

"His mother and mine are old friends. We practically grew up together," she explained. "I was going to marry him one day."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. We were just kids went we made a silly promise. He went to work in Dallas and I went to work at the Trib. He scooped me a couple of times and then he convinced one of my sources to talk to him."

"And?"

"And he got the story and I was fired. It took me a long time to trust him again."

"And now?"

"Now, I keep him at arm's length," Kelsey paused looking over at her boss and noticing the concerned expression on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let our friendship or rather our mothers' friendship take precedence over my job. If anything knowing Danny is enough to keep me on my toes 24-7."

C.J. breathed a sigh of relief.


	5. Whatever It Takes 5

"Whatever It Takes" Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 5

Her first day had gone went well. Kelsey had attended the afternoon briefing; only this time she was keeping an eye on Danny from her seat. Everything seemed to be falling into place, and then Leo appeared in her doorway shortly before seven.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. Come on in."

Leo walked in and sat down across from her.

"The office looks great."

"Thanks. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to testify at a Congressional Hearing," Leo stated matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?"

"I need you…"

"I heard that part, but why me?"

"Because the issue is right up your alley."

"That being?"

"A tax cut for the primary caregivers of terminally ill patients."

Kelsey looked over at Leo as if he had a third eye growing in the middle of his forehead.

"Who's introducing the bill?"

"LeMure."

"Evelyn, huh? I'm surprised she didn't approach me herself," she commented.

"She will be. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Leo, you know how strongly I feel about this issue, but I don't know if I'm the person who should be speaking out on this."

"You're exactly the person we need to speak out on this issue. Kelsey, you live everyday with the fact that your mother is going to die. And you have chosen to take care of her in your own home for however long she may have. Terminally ill patients should have a choice as to how they want to spend their final days and if this administration can ease that burden on the families. Then that's what we need to do."

Kelsey paused letting Leo's words sink in.

"All right, I'll do it."

"Good. Toby is going to help you prepare," Leo explained.

"You've already asked him?"

"Yeah."

"Before you asked me to testify?" she asked.

Leo stared at her and then smiled. "I knew you wouldn't say no."

Kelsey laughed.

"When do I testify?" she inquired.

"End of next week."

"That's not much time, but I'll be ready."

"Thanks," replied Leo who then left the office.

Once he was gone, Kelsey put her head on the desk and began to contemplate all the ways she could resign her job. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello? Hi, mom…no, everything's fine. Leo was just here and wait until you hear this…"

********************************* 

As always, your comments are welcome! Your response to this story has been terrific so far and I hope you're enjoying it. Don't worry, you'll meet Mom soon!

Tara

  


	6. Whatever It Takes 6

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

Notes: This story is going so well, that I decided to send out the next part. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 6

The rest of her first week seemed to fly by and Kelsey barely had a chance to breathe. When she wasn't dealing with the press, she was going over the plans for the President's upcoming trips to London and Chicago. C.J. and Kelsey had decided that Kelsey would travel with the President to Chicago. After work hours were spent with Toby going over her testimony for the hearing. By the time she got home most nights, all she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and sleep. But, mom was arriving on Saturday afternoon and she had to make certain everything was ready for her.

So, Saturday morning found Kelsey sitting at her desk returning phone calls and reading through the annual report on National Parks, which the White House had received Friday afternoon.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice asked.

Kelsey put down the report and looked up to find Toby standing in her doorway.

"Trying to get through this report and failing miserably," she replied.

Toby walked into the office and stood opposite her. "I thought your mom was arriving today."

"She is. Her flight doesn't land until 3. So, I thought I'd finish up a few details before heading out to the airport. Why aren't you at temple?"

"It ended an hour ago so I'm here to work on the President's speeches for Chicago."

"Sounds like we're a couple of workaholics."

"Always have been," remarked Toby.

"Well, I should probably get back to this report and you have some speeches to write…"

"Yeah."

Toby turned and started to walk out of Kelsey's office. He reached the doorway and turned to face her.

"Do you want to go over your testimony?"

Kelsey breathed a sigh. "Anything to escape this!" she replied pointing at the report.

For the next 2 hours, they worked non-stop on her testimony. Toby drilled her with questions he thought the committee might ask. She was getting the knack of answering the questions with a consistency that Toby liked.

At about 1:30 Kelsey glanced at her watch and realized what time it was.

"I've really got to go if I'm going to make it in time," she remarked.

Toby glanced up from his computer screen.

"Okay, we'll work on this Monday evening, if that's all right?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. Mom knows how important this hearing is."

"Is she planning on attending?"

"I haven't asked her yet."

"You should," he replied.

"We'll see how she feels on Friday morning," she responded and then headed out the door.

  


	7. Whatever It Takes 7

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

Notes: I'm posting the next two parts so that you will get a small taste of Kelsey's mom. I want to mention that Anne Saufl is a combination of my own mother (Anne) who died of cancer when she was 44 and my grandmother (who's maiden name was Saufl). These two women greatly affected my life and their personalities have shaped this character.

 

Chapter 7

It seemed like Monday morning dawned before Sunday night had even ended. Or at least that's how Kelsey felt as she crawled out of bed on Monday. Her mother's flight had been delayed and was almost two hours late. This didn't put mom in a good mood. They drove around DC with Kelsey showing her mother the sights. Then there was dinner at a nice restaurant where a few Congressional aides had been dining. Several came over to wish Kelsey good luck at the hearing. By the time they got home, it was after 11 and mom needed her medication. They had stayed up late talking and Kelsey was prepared to sleep in on Sunday morning. But mom had other ideas and they had spent the day planting a new garden.

So, Monday morning, Kelsey walked into work tired, cranky and sore. She was in no mood for what awaited her at the morning staff meeting. Sitting in Leo's office, she half-listened as Leo, Josh and Toby fought about who was going to attend a meeting with Congressman Hughmann. The Congressman wanted to tack on a rider to a bill that was set to pass in the House by some 20 votes. The rider was guaranteed to kill it.

Once it was decided that Josh and Sam would handle the meeting, Leo dismissed everyone asking Josh, Toby and Kelsey to stay behind.

"Toby, how's the prep work going for Kelsey's testimony?"

"Fine. We went over everything on Saturday."

"How confident are you?" Leo asked, this time looking directly at Kelsey.

"I'm ready," she replied.

"Good, because the hearing's been moved to today at 3," said Leo and watched as the realization slowly hit Kelsey.

"What?! How can they do this?!" she demanded.

"It's Congress. They can pretty much do what they want," explained Josh.

"No kidding! Thanks for the insight, Josh!" retorted Kelsey.

"Take it easy," Leo remarked, knowing that she was reacting out of fear.

"I'm not ready, Leo."

"Sure you are. You said so yourself."

"I was ready for Friday not today."

"You're ready for this," Toby commented from his corner of the room. "I have complete confidence in you."

Leo and Josh exchanged looks not knowing how to react to Toby saying something nice to one of his co-workers.

"Kelsey, you were ready for this hearing last week when I walked into your office. Now, I want you and Toby to go over your testimony one last time and then head on over to the Hill," replied Leo.

She smiled weakly. "Okay."

Once everyone left his office, Leo placed a phone call to Anne Saufl and invited her to watch the proceedings from the comfort of the West Wing. Leo thought it would be a nice surprise for Anne to waiting for Kelsey when the hearing was over. She agreed, no questions asked.

  


	8. Whatever It Takes 8

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

Notes: Here's just a small taste of Anne Saufl. There's more to come <VBG>

 

Chapter 8

"You didn't have to walk me over here," Kelsey said to Toby as they stood outside the Capitol building.

Kelsey had been taken aback when Toby had showed up in her doorway prior to her leaving. She was really surprised when he offered to walk over to the Capitol with her.

"I know," he replied as he put a hand on the small of her back and guided her through the doors.

They walked down a couple of corridors and were standing outside the chamber doors. Toby gave her a few last minute pointers and then turned to leave.

"You're not staying?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"I'll watch back in Leo's office."

"Oh…okay. Hey, Toby, thanks for all your help."

"Just remember what I told you and you'll do fine. And if you can't remember what we've gone over, speak from your heart. The ball is in your court. It's your turn to shine," he reminded her.

"Thanks," Kelsey replied and then kissed Toby on the cheek. They were both slightly surprised by this gesture.

"I'll see you back at the office."

"See you then."

Kelsey watched as Toby walked back down the corridor a little sad that he wasn't staying with her. Then she turned and entered the hearing.

Toby returned to the White House and headed for Leo's office. When he arrived, Leo and C.J. were already there along with a woman in a wheelchair. They were all laughing at something the mystery woman had said.

"Toby, come in and meet Kelsey's mom," C.J. said, motioning him into the room.

"Anne Saufl, I'd like you to meet Toby Ziegler, Communications Director," said Leo as he introduced Toby to the woman in the wheelchair. "Toby, this is Kelsey's mother, Anne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Saufl."

Toby shook the older woman's hand briefly noticing how much Kelsey resembled her mother.

"I'm glad I finally got a chance to meet the man who's been keeping my daughter busy until all hours of the night," Anne remarked, causing Toby's cheeks to turn pink.

"I assure you, it was strictly business."

"That's too bad. She could use some extracurricular activities in her life."

Leo glanced over at C.J. who was starting to smirk at Anne's remark. He shot her a warning look and then turned on the television.

"The hearing should be starting very soon."

Toby and C.J. sat down on either side of Anne, while Leo sat behind his desk. Josh and Sam entered just prior to the pounding of the gavel.

  

  


	9. Whatever It Takes 9

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 9

Kelsey sat down and closed her eyes, trying to think calming thoughts. She pushed all our fears and nervousness down into a little hole. Opening her eyes, she knew she was ready.

Congresswoman Evelyn LeMure, the committee chairperson, banged her gavel, calling the meeting to order.

"The purpose of this hearing is to determine how best to assist the primary caregivers of terminally ill patients. As you know Bill 478 will be presented on the floor of the House in two weeks and these hearings are being held in conjunction with this bill. Our first speaker on this subject is White House Deputy Press Secretary, Kelsey Saufl. Ms. Saufl's mother suffers from a terminal form of bone cancer. Ms. Saufl"

Kelsey took a deep breath and began her remarks.

"Good afternoon, Madame Chairperson, members of the committee, I am pleased that you have asked me to speak to this illustrious body. Ten years ago, my mother was diagnosed with colon cancer. After going through an extensive round of radiation therapy followed by chemotherapy treatments, the doctors diagnosed her as cured. For seven years, she remained cancer free. "

"One year ago, my mother phoned me with the news that her doctors had found a form of sarcoma cancer. Upon further analysis, it was determined that the cancer had already entered her skeletal structure. Because the cancer was so advanced, they could not operate. Having received chemotherapy once, her body had built up an immunity to the chemicals so that treatment was out of the question."

"When I asked her doctors what course of treatment they intended to follow. Their response was for me to take my mother home and make her as comfortable as possible. She had maybe six months to live. That was a year ago and I am here to tell you that she is still alive."

"My mother has only two wishes left to fulfill in her life. To see me get married to a nice man and to die at home. While I cannot guarantee that I will marry someone before she passes away, I will do everything in my power to make certain that her final wish is granted and that she is at home to draw her final breath."

"Mom's care is expensive. She requires a nurse to come in every day and monitor her vitals, administer pain medication and take care of other daily needs. A hospital bed is required for her as is a wheelchair. My home had to be equipped with a special ramp to accommodate her wheelchair along with other items to make it possible for her to take a shower and use the washroom."

"We have had to use the money that my mother received from my father's life insurance policy to pay for medicine and care. Some of her necessities were covered by her insurance plan, but those that weren't add up to over $5000 for the past year. This is considered a small fortune to the average American. Please do not think that I am complaining about the amount of money we have spent on my mother's care. I am not. But there are Americans out there who spend $5000 a day caring for their terminally ill parents and children. And if you asked them if they would change the fact that they have agreed to care for their patients, they would probably answer the same way I am today…no."

"As a child, my parents taught me many things…how to tie my shoes, ride a bike, drive a car. But the most important lesson I was taught was to honor and respect my parents. How can I look the woman who gave me life in the eyes and tell her that I cannot fulfill her last request? I want my mother to die peacefully, surrounded by her daughter, her friends, and her books. I cannot give that to her if she isn't in my home. Yes, I chose to take on this responsibility, but should I be punished for it? Should I not be able to claim my expenses? Should I have to turn my back on the only family member I have left in my life? I ask you today, to consider the needs of those Americans who cannot afford healthcare or who can just barely afford their health insurance. Consider the needs of a terminally ill patient who needs the support of their family."

"Hopefully, you will never experience the sorrow and despair that comes with knowing someone you love is going to die. My mother is 55 years old and she will probably never see me in my wedding dress or meet her grandchildren. I ask you to think of all the Anne Saufls in this world when you consider the proposal before you. Thank you."

Leo's office erupted in cheers the moment Kelsey finished her statement. As Kelsey answered the committee's questions, Toby glanced over at Anne and saw the tears that were falling down her face. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Ziegler," Anne said as she accepted the handkerchief.

"You're welcome and please, call me Toby."

"All right, Toby. And you have to agree to call me, Anne."

"Okay."

"Did you write that testimony for my daughter?"

"I only fine-tuned what she already had started," he responded.

"My daughter is pretty remarkable," Anne commented and then turned her attention back to the television.

"That she is," whispered Toby.


	10. Whatever It Takes 10

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

Notes: Thank you all for your kind words. They have been greatly appreciated!

 

Chapter 10

Kelsey walked back to the White House feeling like she could take on the world. She was ecstatic that everything had gone so well that she couldn't wait to get back and share her joy with the rest of the staff.

"Hi, Carol," Kelsey said as she passed C.J.'s assistant in the hallway.

"You better get into Leo's office. He's been looking for you," replied Carol.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No, but if I were you, I'd get in there pronto," she warned.

"Okay, thanks."

Kelsey was really confused now. What could she have possibly done wrong that Leo was looking for her? She'd only been here a week and she thought she'd done well at the hearing. Kelsey headed towards Leo's office, a feeling of dread hanging over her.

"Kelsey, I'm glad you're back. He's been hollering for you for the last ten minutes," remarked Margaret as the younger woman entered the outer office.

"What did I do wrong?" She was really getting worried.

"I don't know, but whatever is, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes."

"Margaret! Is Kelsey back yet?!" Leo demanded. His voice coming through the closed door loud and clear.

Margaret shrugged her shoulders at Kelsey as she opened the door.

"I'm right here, Leo," Kelsey said as she entered the Chief of Staff's office.

"Finally. The President wants to see you."

"Leo, what's going on? I get back from the Hill and both Carol and Margaret tell me that you're looking for me and now you tell me the President wants to see me."

"Why don't I have him explain," Leo replied as he opened the door into the Oval Office.

The President and the rest of the Senior Staff were sitting in the Oval Office trying to look as if they were doing something important when Leo and Kelsey walked in.

"Good evening, Mr. President," said Leo as they entered the room.

"Good evening, Leo…Kelsey."

"Good evening, sir."

Leo sat down on the sofa opposite the President while Kelsey remained standing next to a chair.

"Kelsey, I have watched many people testify before a Congressional sub-committee during my career. Hell, I've even testified at a couple myself and I just want to say…" Bartlet paused for dramatic effect. "That your testimony today was the best damn speech I have ever heard!"

The Senior Staff broke out into smiles and applause for their new colleague. It was at that moment that Kelsey started to cry. The President walked over and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were going to fire me," she answered, wiping the tears away.

Bartlet and Leo both laughed.

"After what you accomplished today, I'd be crazy to let you go and work for the other side!" Bartlet replied, being entirely serious.

"Now, why don't you relax and enjoy your moment?" added Leo.

"Not until I call my mom and ask her what she thought."

"Why don't you stop crying and ask me right now?" Anne commented as Toby pushed her into the center of the room.

Kelsey leaned down and received a warm hug from her mother.

"You did good, kid!" Anne whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Thanks, mom," she replied and kissed her mother's cheek.

Josh produced a bottle of sparkling grape juice and poured a glass for everyone. After making certain those present had a glass, the President held up his.

"A toast, to the newest member of my staff who proved today exactly why I decided to hire her! To Kelsey!"

"To Kelsey!" they cheered.

The staff stayed in the Oval Office for a little awhile drinking and talking. Eventually most of them went back to work and soon all that remained was Kelsey, Leo, Josh, Anne and the President. Kelsey and Anne listened as Josh talked about his father who had also battled cancer. Leo and the President were discussing the problems they were having with Senator Hughmann. They were in a heated debate when Anne spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr. President, but may I say something?" she asked.

Bartlet turned to face Anne.

"Any contribution to the debate is welcome, Anne. You know that."

"Well, then, if you'll pardon my bluntness. Senator Hughmann is only attaching this rider because he knows you're going to back down."

"Excuse me?"

"You're too soft on Congress, sir."

Josh spit out his drink as Anne made her comment. Leo looked over at her and grinned and poor Kelsey wished that a hole would open up in the middle of the room and swallow her.

Bartlet's face remained unchanged, as he stood there speechless. He took his glasses off and looked over at Kelsey.

"You know something, kid. I should hire your mom as a consultant, because she's absolutely right!"

"Of course I'm right! Most people agree with me. Let him attach the rider and when the bill fails, stand Hughmann on the steps of the Capitol and blame him for the world to see."

Later, Kelsey and her mother were sitting in Kelsey's office. Anne sat needlepointing while her daughter finished off some paperwork.

"I can't believe you told the President that he's soft on Congress," Kelsey remarked as she looked up from her papers.

"Well, he agreed with me," Anne replied.

"Mother!"

"Kelsey! I am too old to change who I am. It's time you got used to it!"

"Fine."

"And another thing, why hasn't Josh Lyman asked you out on a date yet?"

"I've only known him for two months, mom. Besides, he's a very busy person…as am I."

"That's no excuse. He's had plenty of time to ask you."

"I don't know. Why don't you go and ask him?"

"Maybe I will," Anne remarked. She started to back her wheelchair up towards the door.

Kelsey jumped out of her seat and grabbed hold of the chair's handles.

"Please, don't do this to me, mom," she begged.

"Only if you promise to stop being such a workaholic and take some time out for yourself."

"I promise. Now, will you please come back in my office?"

Anne allowed Kelsey to push her back to where she had been.

"I only say these things because I love you."

"I know, mom."

"Life's too short to waste."

"I know."


	11. Whatever It Takes 11

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

Notes: Harpo Studios and the Oprah Winfrey Show are property of Oprah Winfrey. She's owns it, I'm just borrowing it for story purposes. Madonna High School is located on the Northwest Side of Chicago. It's the high school a certain author attended. Keep those emails comming! Enjoy!!

 

Chapter 11

Kelsey sat staring out the window of Air Force One. She almost had to pinch herself into believing that for the past six weeks she had been working for President Bartlet. Her job was challenging and rewarding. The staff was terrific and she really loved living in DC.

"Are you going to brief the press?" Toby asked, looking up from his papers.

"On my way now."

She walked over to the Press side of the plane and began to wake up the reporters.

"Good morning, we're going to be landing in approximately a half hour so I'd thought I'd go over the itinerary. The mayor and other dignitaries will greet the President upon arrival. Afterwards we will proceed to the hotel where the President will receive several morning briefings. At 7:30, the President will depart the hotel for Harpo Studios. At 9 am, President Bartlet will be featured guest on the Oprah Winfrey Show."

"Following the show, we will proceed to Madonna High School for an assembly that will take place at 10:40 am. At 2:30, the President will deliver a lecture at the University of Illinois at Chicago. His topic will be 'The Growth of the American Economic System'. Tonight, there will be a fundraiser at the Drake Hotel at which several local jazz musicians will perform. Those of you, who have been granted press credentials for this evening, please remember to dress appropriately. Welcome to Chicago where the local time is 4:45 am. And the temperature is 45 degrees. "

Kelsey answered a few questions and then returned to her seat for the landing.

"Great job with the briefing," complimented Josh.

"Thanks."

The plane landed and soon they were all off and running. Josh had a meeting with a couple of Chicago Alderman to attend and Toby was dealing with another meeting regarding Veterans Affairs. Kelsey felt as if she was tied to the President's hip all day especially as she prepped him in the limo on the way to Oprah. The biggest thrill came at Madonna High School when the President mentioned during his speech that his Deputy Press Secretary was an alumna of the school. Thankfully, he didn't mention the year.

That night, Kelsey stood in the Grand Ballroom of the Drake Hotel making small talk with the donors who were present. Among them were a few doctors from her previous job.

"So, Kelsey have you given any further thought about coming back to work for us?" asked her former boss.

"Now, Robert, why would I want to work with a narrow-minded egomaniac who drove me crazy when I can work for the President of the United States," she replied, smiling.

"How's your mom?" another doctor asked.

"She's fine. She really loves DC. Dr. Bartlet recommended a terrific oncologist, a Dr. Richard Nielson at GW."

"He's tops in his field."

"I know," Kelsey replied.

"Excuse me, Kelsey, but you have a phone call," Donna said as she handed her a cell phone.

"You'll excuse me."

After finding a quiet corner, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello…yes? Thank you. Mom?"

"Hi, sweetie," Anne replied sounding strange.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in the hospital"

"What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just a bout of pneumonia. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because I can catch the next flight back to DC."

"No. It's your first Presidential trip, stay and enjoy yourself."

"Mom, I'm going to tell the President that I have to fly back tonight."

"No, you're not. There is nothing at all you can do for me here. The doctors and nurses can handle everything. I'll see you when you get back tomorrow afternoon. Promise me this or I'll have to call the President and have him order you to stay."

"You'd do it too, wouldn't you?" teased Kelsey.

"In a heartbeat. I'm going to get some sleep now. "

"I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Kelsey."

"Night, mom."

"Is everything all right?" Bartlet asked, catching Kelsey off-guard.

"I guess."

"What is it?"

"Mom's in the hospital with pneumonia," she explained.

"You're flying back tonight then?"

"No. She insists that I stay overnight. Mom even threatened to call you and have you order me to stay."

Bartlet smiled. "She did now?"

Just then Donna approached the President. "Excuse me, sir, but Anne Saufl is on the phone and needs to speak with you."

Kelsey groaned as Bartlet took the call and assured Anne that Kelsey would not return to DC until the next day.


	12. Whatever It Takes 12

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 12

After all the festivities and the press briefing, Kelsey headed to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and her favorite blue sweater. She was too wound up from the excitement of her first trip and the news about her mom to go to sleep so; she decided to take a walk.

Toby wasn't tired either. He had changed into his casual clothes and was sitting in the bar when he noticed a very beautiful woman walk past. Looking closer, he saw Kelsey heading out the door of the hotel. He decided to follow her.

"Would you mind some company?" he asked when he caught up with her outside the hotel.

"Sure. But, I'm going to warn you I'm heading over to the lakefront."

Inwardly, Toby grimaced, but on the outside he merely shrugged and fell into step besides Kelsey.

They walked silently towards the lakefront until the reached a secluded section. Kelsey climbed up onto some rocks and reached down to offer Toby a hand.

"Uhm…you know this is illegal," he commented.

"I've never been caught before. Take a chance, Toby. What's the worst that can happen?"

"We get arrested and it's all over the front page tomorrow."

"It'll never happen. C'mon."

Toby took her hand and pulled himself up the rocks.

"All right, you've lost your mind. That's what it is," he thought to himself as he tried to keep his balance.

Finally, Kelsey sat down and Toby sat next to her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked pointing out at the lake.

Toby looked up and was immediately entranced by the moonlight dancing on the water. The sky was lit up by what seemed to be a thousand stars. He glanced over at Kelsey as she sat gazing out onto the water, taking it all in. A breeze sent a chill into the air and Toby instinctively put his arm around her shoulders. They sat there for a long time, watching the waves meet the shore.

"I probably should have flown back to DC," Kelsey remarked gazing up at the stars.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I promised my mother I would stay and enjoy my first trip with the President."

"And are you?" he inquired.

"As much as I can. How's this trip been for you?" she asked wanting to get off the subject of her mother.

"Fine. Better in some ways."

"In what ways?"

"Well, I don't normally climb rocks and gaze at stars in the middle of the night," replied Toby.

"Why tonight?"

"Because I wanted to take a chance."

Kelsey turned to face him. "Then take a chance, Toby."

Slowly he slid his hand down her shoulders, along her arms, and then he took hold of her hands. She leaned back against him and felt his breath on the top of her head. She leaned back more and his hands again moved to her shoulders. She didn't resist when she felt him turn her around. She stared at his neck for a second before lifting her eyes to meet his. His arms had encircled her, and she did the same as their lips met briefly. Her stomach lurched as they kissed. Slowly, they pulled each other closer. His hands were caressing her back, then her sides. She moved her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. They broke the kiss long enough to smile at each other and then kissed again.

"Excuse me," a disembodied voice called out from the darkness.

Toby and Kelsey disentangled themselves from their embrace and peered in the direction of the voice. Shielding his eyes from the light shining in his face, Toby called out.

"Good evening, officer."

"Evening? Good morning is more like it. May I see some i.d., please?" the officer asked.

Toby reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed his driver's license to the officer who shined his flashlight onto the identification.

"Toby Ziegler. I see here Mr. Ziegler that you live in Washington DC."

"Yes, sir."

"And you're in Chicago for…"

"Business."

"And the lady?"

"I'm Kelsey Saufl. I'm afraid I left my wallet back at the Drake. I could go and get it," she offered.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Saufl. I take it that you're here with Mr. Ziegler of your own will?"

"I am."

"May I ask what you and Ms. Saufl are doing here at this late hour?" inquired the officer.

"We're...um...stargazing," fumbled Toby.

"Stargazing?! Is that what they're calling it these days?! May I suggest that the two of you find a more appropriate spot to... stargaze?" he remarked and handed Toby back his license.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Kelsey replied.

They waited until the officer had left and then Toby climbed down off the rocks, offering a hand to Kelsey.

"I can just see the papers tomorrow. 'Communications Director and Deputy Press Secretary Arrested for Necking'," joked Kelsey.

Toby took her hand in his and they walked back to the hotel, joking about what the reporters would say if they ever found out.

Returning to the hotel, Toby walked Kelsey to her room. They stood outside the door, holding hands and staring at each other.

"I should really get some sleep," said Kelsey, breaking the silence.

"So should I. But for some reason I can't get my feet to move," added Toby.

He stepped forward and clasped her body tightly to his. First, he kissed the tip of her nose, then her eyes and finally, he satisfyingly kissed her soft mouth.

"Good night, Kelsey," he whispered.

"Good night," she replied, not knowing just how sensuous her voice sounded.


	13. Whatever It Takes 13

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 13

On the plane ride home, almost everyone fell asleep. It had been a long trip and all Kelsey wanted to do was take a hot bath and crawl into her comfortable bed. She smiled looking over at Toby who was asleep. All she could think about were the kisses they had shared the night before. She still wasn't quite certain what her feelings were towards him. How she wished he would wake up so they could talk for a few moments.

A few minutes later, Toby woke up and caught Kelsey staring at him. Quietly, he moved into the seat next to her and took both of her hands in his. Toby gazed into her pale blue eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts," he remarked.

"I was just wondering what people would say if I told them that last night you were climbing rocks and stargazing?" she teased.

"You wouldn't."

Kelsey smiled broadly. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"So, where do we go from here?"

She pondered the question before answering.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship when I took this job."

"Neither was I."

"And with my mother's illness, I'm not sure how much time I can devote to a new relationship."

Toby tried not to show his disappointment at the way the conversation was going.

"Why don't we play it by ear," Kelsey suggested.

Just the words he didn't want to hear. Toby excused himself and headed toward the washroom, leaving Kelsey to sit and curse herself for being so stupid!


	14. Whatever It Takes 14

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 14

"Now, you've got everything you'll need for the briefings while I'm gone?" C. J. asked.

"Yes. Would you please calm down? I handled the press by myself in Chicago with no disasters," reminded Kelsey.

"I know, but…"

"C.J., don't worry everything will be fine. You've been preparing me for this moment the past four months. Now you better get going or Air Force One is going to leave without you."

"Just remember never let Josh handle a press briefing."

"Josh, would you please get this crazy woman out of my office?!" Kelsey teased when she saw Josh standing in the doorway.

"Claudia Jean, you're as bad as Leo. Would you just relax?! The White House is not going to crumble while the President is in London for a week. We've got everything under control."

"Besides which, Toby is here to maintain order and discipline," added Kelsey.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," C.J. deadpanned.

************************************************

The first two days after the President, Leo, Sam and C.J. left for London were relatively quiet. Congress was on their pre-Thanksgiving break. And for once, warring nations seemed to be getting along. Toby, Josh and Kelsey would have been extremely grateful for the down time except Leo had left a long list of things he wanted done.

Kelsey had just finished the Tuesday afternoon briefing and was walking back to her office. Day two of C.J.'s absence and things seem to be going fine, she thought to herself. Just then Donna rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked Donna who was out of breath and clearly distressed.

"Your mother's doctor just called and they've rushed her to GW. He wants you to get there as soon as you can," replied Donna.

"Do me a favor, call GW and find out what room my mom is in. Is Toby back yet?"

"No."

"Damn. Would you please page Toby for me too?"

"I'm on it."

Kelsey hurried down the corridor to her office and began tossing files into her briefcase. Unsure of what else she might need, she started packing up her laptop to bring it with too.

"Kelsey, Toby's on line two," Donna announced.

"Thanks."

She pressed the blinking red button and put Toby on speakerphone.

"Toby…"

"What's going on?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"My mom's been rushed to GW."

"When?"

"About 10 minutes ago. I've got to get over there."

"Go and be with your mom. If anything comes up we'll handle it."

"Thanks."

"Call when you know something."

"Okay."

They said their good-byes and hung up. Kelsey left some notes with Carol and then left.

At the hospital, her mother's doctor, Rick Nielson, met Kelsey outside Anne's room.

"What happened?" she asked trying to sort everything out.

"She collapsed in my office," replied Dr. Nielson. "Her b.p. dropped, she's dehydrated and the pneumonia is back. We're giving her fluids and antibiotics."

"But…"

"It's the same cycle. We treat the pneumonia; she gets better and goes home. Two or three weeks later, she's back in the hospital with the same symptoms. She's in pain and it's getting progressively worse," he explained.

"I know."

"We've given her some pain medication and she's sleeping right now. I'm not sure how long she'll be out."

"Thank you, doctor."

Kelsey walked into her mother's room and was surprised by how small Anne looked lying on the bed. Not just small, but almost frail.

She had an oxygen tube in her nose and an IV tube running into her arm. Her face was pale. When Kelsey put her hand over Anne's, she was struck by how much weight her mom had lost recently.

Josh and Donna came by the hospital later that night to check on both of the Saufl women. They had stayed for a while trying to keep Kelsey's spirits up. Kelsey appreciated the gesture especially since she knew how hard it must have been for Josh to be there.

After they left, Kelsey went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When she returned, Toby was sitting in the Visitor's Lounge.

"How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. The doctors aren't crazy about treating the pneumonia again considering that she'll probably be back here in a couple of weeks with the same symptoms. They increased her pain meds for tonight so she can rest. Other than that, it's just wait and see," explained Kelsey.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Probably. I don't want her to be alone."

"Would you mind if I stayed to keep you company?"

Kelsey looked over at Toby and saw how genuinely concerned he was.

"I'd like that," she replied.

Toby walked over to her and put his arms around her, giving her a warm hug. He held her close as they walked towards Anne's room.

He attempted to keep her mind on other things. After suggesting that they look over some remarks he had been writing for the upcoming Kennedy Center Honors, they fell into a comfortable silence. Some time after midnight, Toby glanced over at Kelsey. She had fallen asleep in her chair. The papers she had been reading were clutched in her hands. Toby carefully took the papers out of Kelsey's hand, trying hard not to wake her. Next, he quietly moved another chair over and lifted her legs onto it. Then, he placed his overcoat on her. After kissing her lightly on the forehead, he sat down in his own chair and closed his eyes too.

********************************* 

Your comments are always welcome! 

Tara


	15. Whatever It Takes 15

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 15

Anne's eyes fluttered open and she knew immediately where she was once again. This was the last place she wanted to be. As her eyes focused on her daughter, asleep on the chair, Anne realized it was time to go home.

"Kelsey," Anne called, her voice barely a whisper.

When Kelsey didn't stir, Anne called her name again, this time slightly louder. She reached over onto her tray and fumbled around until she found an empty plastic cup. She flipped it in Kelsey's direction, hitting her daughter's leg before falling onto the floor.

Kelsey heard the cup hit the floor and was immediately awake. Looking over at the bed, she was overjoyed to see her mother awake and somewhat alert. She rushed over and gave her mom a hug.

"Mom!"

"Kelsey, it's not home. I want to go home," demanded Anne.

"Let's see what the doctor says."

"I don't care. I need to be at home."

"Okay, mom. Let's get the nurse in here first and then we'll talk to Dr. Nielson and see what he says."

While the doctor was examining Anne, Kelsey stepped out into the corridor and walked over to the Visitor's Lounge. She was glancing at the Post when the door opened. She looked up from the paper to find Toby standing in the doorway, looking more rumpled than usual. He was holding two Styrofoam cups.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The doctor's in with her now."

"Here," he said, handing her a cup. "I wasn't sure how you take your coffee. So…"

Kelsey smiled as he pulled sugar and creamer packets out of his pants pocket.

"Thanks."

She gratefully accepted the cup of coffee and took a generous sip of the warm liquid.

"How's Anne doing?"

"Stubborn as always. She wants to go home."

"Is that wise?"

"You know how she feels about this issue," replied Kelsey as she ran a hand through her hair. "I need to call Leo."

"I already did. He said to take as much time as you need. C.J. is going to let Danny know what's going on too. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Keep my mind off of everything that's going on right now," she replied.

"How?"

"Tell me about the President's secret plan to fight inflation."

Toby smiled and hugged Kelsey to him.


	16. Whatever It Takes 16

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 16

Dr Nielson agreed to let Anne go home, but only if she remained in the hospital for an extra day. She wasn't happy about it, but Kelsey somehow managed to convince mom to do it.

Of course, this gave Kelsey time to arrange for her mother's nurse to be there all day and for another nurse to come by at night. She also stopped by the West Wing and picked up some work to do at home.

C.J. and Sam stopped by on Saturday morning after they returned from their trip. They regaled Anne and Kelsey with tales from London.

Mrs. Landingham came by with a big container of cookies on Saturday afternoon. She and Anne sat and talked until Anne became tired. Mrs. Landingham found Kelsey, in the kitchen, staring out the window at the falling snow.

"It appears we’ll have a white Thanksgiving."

‘Uh-huh."

"How are you holding up, Kelsey?"

"I’m fine."

Mrs. Landingham sat down across from the young woman.

"Now might be a good time to mention that you only get a cookie if you tell the truth," the older woman remarked.

"I’m scared," confided Kelsey. "There, I finally said it. I’m scared and confused. Part of me wishes that this whole ordeal was over."

"And the other part doesn’t want to give up hope."

"Exactly. Do you know how hard it is to look at her everyday and wonder will today be her last?! She has one good day followed by two bad ones. I don’t know if I can handle this anymore!"

"Kelsey, dear, you are handling this better than any person I have ever known. I admire your courage."

"But, I’m not courageous, Mrs. Landingham. I’m terrified. I don’t want my mom to die!" wept Kelsey.

Mrs. Landingham wrapped her arms around Kelsey and consoled the young woman as she began to grieve.

On Sunday, Josh and Donna came by. They each walked in carrying an armful of books.

"Here you are, Anne, every trashy romance novel ever written," declared Josh.

"Be nice, Joshua," said Donna as she slapped Josh on the back of the head.

Anne laughed for the first time in weeks. Josh and Donna kept her in stitches as they told her about how they had met in New Hampshire. As they left that afternoon, Danny and Leo arrived. Danny brought a deck of cards and he and Anne played gin while Kelsey and Leo went into the office to talk.

"How you doin’, kid?" Leo asked.

"I’ve been better."

"If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask."

"I appreciate that."

Leo told her that Mrs. Landingham and Nancy had rearranged Kelsey’s schedule so she didn’t have to come into the office until Wednesday afternoon.

"Thanks, Leo."

"I wish I could do more but with the holidays coming up."

"I understand and so will mom."

"Well, knowing you Saufl women, you’ll probably drive each other crazy in a few days anyway."

Kelsey laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

************************

Your comments keep this writer going so don't hesitate to tell me what you think! 

Tara


	17. Whatever It Takes 17

"Whatever It Takes"

Disclaimers: See Part 1

Disclaimers: Sonnet XXVI is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning from "The Sonnets of the Portuguese"

 

Chapter 17

About a week later, Kelsey came home to pick up a file she had left in the office. She decided to poke her head in and check on her mother. Walking down the hall, she heard a familiar voice coming from mom’s room. Kelsey peeked into the bedroom and was surprised to see Toby sitting at Anne’s bedside.

Her eyes were closed listening as Toby read from the book on his lap. Kelsey stood in the hall, entranced by Toby’s voice.

"I lived with visions for my company, instead of men and women, years ago, And found them gentle mates, nor thoughts to know A sweeter music than they played for me. But soon their trailing purple was not free of this world’s dust, Their lutes did silent grow, and I myself grew faint and blind below their vanishing eyes. Then Thou didst come…to be, beloved, what they seemed. Their shining fronts, their songs, their splendours met in thee, And from out thee overcame my soul with satisfaction of all wants - Because God’s gifts put man’s best dreams to shame."

Kelsey wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks. Quietly, she turned around and headed out the door. On her way out, she ran into her mother’s nurse walking towards the house.

"Kelsey, I didn’t expect you home this early."

"Actually, Carrie, I just came home to pick up a file. How long has Mr. Ziegler been here?"

"Almost an hour. He comes everyday around lunch to see Anne," replied Carrie.

"Really?! I had no idea. Please don’t mention I was here to either of them."

"Okay."

She headed back to the White House and thought about what she could do to thank Toby, without him knowing she had been there.


	18. Whatever It Takes 18

"Whatever It Takes" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1. Also, Sonnet XXXVIII is from "Sonnets from the Portuguese" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

 

Chapter 18

Two days later, Toby walked into his office and discovered a brightly wrapped package waiting for him on his desk. It hadn’t been there the night before as he was the last one to leave. Now, he was the first one in. He opened the card that said,

"Day One - Keep your eyes open, surprises are all around."

Carefully, he unwrapped the package and was delighted to find a dreidl and a bag of gelt. He unwrapped one of the gelt and savored the chocolate.

The next day, Bonnie discovered a package on the fireplace mantel in the Mural Room. Toby’s name was on it, so she dutifully brought it to her boss. Inside was a box of Mrs. Landingham’s cookies. He smiled realizing that he now knew who was responsible for his presents, but when he thanked Mrs. Landingham, she had no idea what he was talking about.

Word gets around fast in the West Wing and by the third day, the staff was really getting into it. Friendly wagers began taking place as to where the next package would be found and who would find it.

A pair of black leather gloves was the gift on the third day. The President, in one of his desk drawers, found this one. Ginger found the package the next day in the bullpen. This one contained a wool scarf. On Saturday morning, Sam found a box on his seat with Toby’s name on it. Excitedly he handed it to his boss and watched with delight as Toby unwrapped a CD of classical music.

During Monday morning’s staff meeting, Margaret walked in carrying a dark purple gift bag. She handed it to Toby who reached inside and pulled out a bottle of his favorite wine.

The next afternoon, Josh became the lucky person to find the gift. It was in his backpack. He rushed to find Toby, finding him in Sam’s office.

"Toby!" called Josh.

Both men looked up from the computer screen as Josh walked in holding the latest gift.

"Looks like your mystery person has struck again," remarked Sam.

"How observant of you, Sam. I’ll take that."

Josh handed the package to Toby who placed it on Sam’s desk.

"Aren’t you going to open it?" Josh asked, excitedly.

"Later, we have a speech to write," he replied.

"That’s all right, Toby. I can wait," offered Sam.

Toby looked at the two younger men who were looking quizzically at the gift.

"I’m not going to get any work done until I open this, am I?"

"Not likely," replied Sam.

"Oh, all right."

Not wanting to appear over-anxious, he slowly opened the card and read it and then handed it to Josh.

"What’s it say?" Sam asked.

"Day 7 - only one package to go. Can you guess who I am?"read Josh.

Opening the box, Toby discovered a baseball cap, but not just any cap, a New York Yankees World Series cap.

"Cool!" remarked Sam as Toby tried it on.

"Now can we please get back to work?"

The next day, the staff was in a tizzy wondering where the final package would be found and who the mystery person was. Even the President was intrigued by the goings on. Staffers came back from lunch and were disappointed to find out that no package had been found yet.

As C.J. was leaving the Press Room, after the afternoon briefing, she found the last package behind the podium. She carried it back to Toby not letting on what she had in her hands. She found Toby sitting in his office looking out the window.

"Toby," she called out, knocking softly on the door.

He turned around and noticed the package in C.J.’s hands.

"It’s for you."

"Does everyone know?" he asked

"No. I figured you wouldn’t want a lot of attention. I’ll tell them about it later."

"Thanks. Where did you find it?"

"Behind the podium in the Press Room."

Toby took the box from C.J. and stared at it. She turned to leave.

"You can stay."

C.J. sat down on the sofa and watched as Toby opened the card. It read.

"You’ll know who I am when you open this gift."

Slowly, he opened the gift relishing every moment. A slow smile formed as he realized what it was.

"What is it?" asked C.J., dying to know.

"A first edition copy of ‘Sonnets from the Portuguese’ by Elizabeth Barrett Browning, leather-bound," answered Toby.

"Any idea who’s behind all this?"

He shook his head slightly and then noticed two bookmarks sticking up out of the book. Turning to the first page, it was the sonnet he had read to Anne almost a week ago. Now he had inkling but just to be certain, he flipped to the next sonnet. Toby knew the moment he read it who was behind it all.

"Well…"

"Not a clue."

"You know, you’re just not saying. Be that way," teased C.J. showing Toby her best pout.

He winked at her as she left the room.

Later that night, Toby stood outside Kelsey’s office holding the book. He watched as Kelsey worked, the light illuminating her face just so. She was so incredibly beautiful and he felt his heart swell as he stood there. Softly, he knocked.

She looked up from her computer and smiled at the sight of Toby.

"I see you got your gift."

"The final one."

Kelsey took a deep breath and decided to knock Toby’s socks off by reciting the second sonnet he had read.

"First time he kissed me, he but only kissed the fingers of this hand wherewith I write," she recited holding Toby’s gaze across the room.

"And, ever since, it grew more clean and white. Slow to world-greetings…quick with its, ‘Oh, list," added Toby, moving across the room towards her.

As she recited the next part, Kelsey rose from her seat and walked towards Toby.

"When the angels speak. A ring of amethyst I could not wear here, plainer to my sight, than that first kiss."

"The second passed in height the first, and sought the forehead and half missed, half falling on the hair. Oh beyond meed!"

Together they finished the sonnet speaking in hushed tones.

"That was the chrism of love, which love’s own crown, with sanctifying sweetness, did precede. The third upon my lips was folded down in perfect purple state; since when indeed, I have been proud and said, my love, my own."

They stood just inches apart. He placed his hand on her soft cheek and she turned into his touch. Slowly, he lowered his head towards her, never breaking his gaze. Their lips met in one perfect kiss.


	19. Whatever It Takes 19

"Whatever It Takes" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 19

Christmastime in Washington DC is a busy time of the year especially for the White House Staff. There's the Tree Lighting Ceremony, the Christmas in Washington concert, and the Kennedy Center Honors. Along with these events, there's the staff Christmas party, the unveiling of the Christmas decorations in the White House and various other parties and events.

In the midst of all these festivities, C.J. and Donna were helping Anne plan a surprise party for Kelsey's birthday. Anne knew that this would probably be the last party she would be able to throw so she wanted to make it memorable for all.

Two weeks before Christmas, Kelsey was in the office on a Saturday. It was actually a fairly quiet day and she was able to get some work done. That was when she wasn't thinking about Toby and their relationship. They had gone out to dinner a couple of times since they had shared that kiss in her office. And somehow he always managed to get the last dance with her at the past two Christmas parties. Most nights he would come over to the house after work and they would sit and talk with Anne until she grew tired. Then Toby and Kelsey would make out on the sofa like a couple of teenagers. For the first time, in a very long time, Kelsey was smiling and happy when she came to work. When they were together, she could forget, for a moment, how sick her mother was.

Toby walked into the White House after temple and headed straight for Kelsey's office. He'd already bought Kelsey's gift for the party that night, but he had a very special gift to give her. He was grateful that most of the Senior Staff had stayed home that day.

"Hey, Toby," Kelsey called out as he walked past her office.

"How's mom doing today?"

"Fine. Actually, she seems a little better today."

"Glad to hear that. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

He walked in and they sat down next to each other on the sofa. Leaning over, Toby kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday!"

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you."

"So, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Well, I was hoping that this guy I've been seeing lately might take me out for a nice dinner," she hinted.

"I'd love to, but I already have plans."

"Oh."

"That's why I wanted to give you this," he explained.

Toby pulled a small box out of his coat pocket. It was wrapped in silver paper with a purple bow on top. He handed the gift to her.

"You know, this is my first present today."

"Really?!"

Kelsey excitedly tore the paper off and opened the small black velvet box up. She gasped at the sight of a white gold locket and chain.

"Oh, Toby! It's beautiful!" she gushed.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?! I love it!"

Toby reached over and opened up the locket revealing a photo of him and Kelsey inside.

"You can always change the photo," he remarked.

"It's perfect!"

"There's an inscription on the back."

Eagerly, she turned the locket over and read the inscription out loud.

"To Kelsey, Happy 35th Birthday! I love you! Toby."

"I love you, Kelsey Saufl!" declared Toby.

"I love you, too, Toby Ziegler!"

Toby kissed her passionately, forgetting where they were and that the door to Kelsey's office was open.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a woman's voice asked.

Kelsey looked up to see the First Lady standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Bartlet! I didn't know you were in the West Wing today," remarked Kelsey, trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Kelsey," smiled Abbey. "Hello, Toby."

"Hello, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Toby, I believe my husband is looking for you."

"Yes ma'am. I was just on my way to see him."

"Well, you might want to try the Oval Office next time," Abbey teased.

Toby stood up and started to leave Kelsey's office.

"Oh and Toby, you might want to wipe Kelsey's lipstick off your face before you head in there."

Kelsey managed to stifle the laugh that started to escape as Toby took out his handkerchief and wiped his face. He left the room, feeling very embarrassed.

Abbey turned her attention towards the young woman sitting on the sofa.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Please."

Abbey sat down next to Kelsey and noticed the locket she was holding.

"My birthday present from Toby," Kelsey explained.

"Would you like me to help you put it on?"

"That would be great."

Kelsey turned around and Abbey clasped the necklace around her neck.

"How's it look?"

"Beautiful!" remarked Abbey. "So, how did you manage to snag Toby Ziegler?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that I am incredibly lucky to have him in my life right now. He's understanding, loving and caring. I'm sorry I probably sound like a love-sick schoolgirl."

"No, you sound like a woman in love."

"Because I am. Mrs. Bartlet, I know you didn't come in here to talk to me about my love life."

"Not exactly, no. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well, you know how difficult it is to keep a secret from my husband."

Kelsey nodded her head in agreement. "I seem to recall."

"Would you be willing to hide his Christmas present at your house. At least until we leave on vacation."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Thank you. If I had it here, he'd search this place top to bottom trying to find it."

"I understand."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to pick it up for me too."

"That's not a problem. I just have a couple of briefs to finish reading and then I'll pick up the gift."

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea how many headaches you have saved me from."

"I can only imagine."

"Here's the name of the store. Just ask for Meaghan," replied Abbey as she handed a card to Kelsey.

"I'll call you when I've completed the mission," Kelsey joked.


	20. Whatever It Takes 20

"Whatever It Takes" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1 and add...the song "Let Me Into Your Heart" is by Mary Chapin Carpenter and is copyrighted by WhyWalk Music.

 

Chapter 20

Kelsey somehow managed to get through the holiday crowds at the Virginia Mall to pick up Abbey's gift to the President. For some reason, the salesclerk took forever finding the gift in the back of the store. If Kelsey had really thought about it, she probably would have suspected something was up. But she was just glad to get out of the maddening crowds of holiday shoppers. It was dark when she got home and all Kelsey wanted to do was curl up in front of a roaring fire and celebrate her birthday quietly with her mom.

From the porch, she noticed that the only light on was the one in her mother's room. She unlocked the door and stepped inside wondering why the nurse had turned off the other lights. Reaching over, she turned on the lights.

"Surprise!!"

It took a moment for Kelsey's eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of light and then another moment to realize that all her friends were standing in the living room yelling "happy birthday!" There in the middle of everyone sat her mom, in the wheelchair, smiling.

"How did you do all this?" asked Kelsey, through tears as she hugged Anne.

"With a little help from C.J. and Donna. Happy Birthday, baby!"

"Oh, mom! This is great!"

Kelsey turned to Abbey. "What exactly was I picking up at the mall for you?"

"Just a ring I sent out to be cleaned," replied Abbey, smiling. Kelsey shot her a look of disbelief.

"Well, I had to come up with a reason for you to stay away from the house."

"Good job, Mrs. Bartlet!" answered Kelsey and then accepted a hug from the First Lady.

The party was wonderful! Most of the people Kelsey worked closely with were in attendance. Josh was telling jokes; bad ones and the President was trying not to bore everyone with inane birthday trivia. Finally, Anne whispered something in Josh's ear and he asked for everyone's attention.

"Okay, now I wanted to do something special for the birthday girl tonight. So, I decided to ask her lovely mother what would be a perfect form of entertainment for this party. Well, Anne told me that Kelsey used to go out with a group of doctors from the hospital to this bar and karaoke!" Josh proclaimed.

"Mother! Tell me you didn't!" begged Kelsey.

Anne just smiled at her daughter knowingly.

"So, it gives me great delight to present Ms. Kelsey Saufl performing "Let Me Into Your Heart".

Kelsey took the microphone from Josh and glared hard at him.

"I'm only performing if you promise to perform too, Joshua."

"Sounds fair to me," remarked Sam.

"Fine…fine," Josh acknowledged.

Kelsey waited for the music to start and then performed the song as well as Mary Chapin Carpenter had first performed it on her album. She tried hard not to look in Toby's direction as she sang the words, knowing how well they described their relationship.

"You're like a cool breeze to a hot spell. You're like a long drink to a dry well. Oh, I know by now there's no use thinking That's it something in that water I've been drinking. Cause I would not need even one more drop, If you'd just let me into your heart.

You're like a blue sky to a grey day. You're like a new try to an old way. Oh I never needed much convincing 'Bout that something in my life I've been missing. But I think I know where to find that part, If you'd just let me into your heart.

I got a past baby, now who doesn't? I wouldn't ask you to think that I wasn't Who I was back then, yes, it's true. But that was when I didn't know you.

You're like a sweet sight to these tired eyes You're like the first light after a long night. Oh, I never believed in the hands of fate. But to be with you baby, I believe I'd wait. 'Til the end of time, for a chance to start. If you'd just let me into your heart.

You're like a sweet smile to these tired eyes. You're like the last mile on a long ride. Oh I never believed in the arms of fate, But to be in yours darlin' I believe I'd wait 'Til the end of time for a chance to start. If you'd just let me into your heart. 'Til the end of time, baby I can start If you'd just let me into your heart."

The partygoers erupted into applause and cheers when Kelsey finished. She smiled and curtsied before handing the microphone over to Josh.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" he demanded.

"You're the one who'd thought it would be fun for me to sing. Now, pay up, Josh!" replied Kelsey.

Josh then launched into the ultimate drunk karaoke song, "Brandy". Soon, everyone was singing along, but only to drown out Josh's rendition. After Josh, C.J. was persuaded to do "The Jackal". When she was done, the mic was handed over to Abbey who proceeded to do a version of "There Are Worse Things I Can Do" from "Grease" that brought down the house.

"Danny Concannon, if this performance ends up on "Hard Copy", I'm going to come looking for you," Abbey jokingly threatened Danny who was videotaping the party.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Bartlet, this is only for our eyes," assured Danny. "Don't forget that I want a copy of this tape for myself," the President added.

"Over my dead body, Jed Bartlet!" declared Abbey.

Jed leaned over and gave his wife a kiss and a hug. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll only show it when our girls visit."

Following the First Lady's performance, Donna, C.J. and Kelsey performed "My Boyfriend's Back" having a blast mimicking the dance moves. Then Sam and Josh attempted to do "When I Saw Her Standing There". Attempted being the operative word. Finally, the President persuaded Leo to take a turn, abruptly ending Sam and Josh's duet. Leo decided to go back to the classics and performed Sinatra's version of "The Way You Look Tonight".

The President wanted to sing some Puccini next, but thankfully Anne announced that it was time for the cake. C.J. and Mrs. Landingham carried in a large chocolate cake with thirty-five candles for Kelsey to make a wish on.

After the cake was served, Anne encouraged Kelsey to open her gifts. The first present she opened was from her mom. Inside the box was a bracelet with a cameo charm on it. Each gift that followed was another charm to go on the bracelet.

The President gave her an eagle charm with a note that read, "for your spirit". Abbey's charm was a four-leaf clover "for good luck". The next charm was from C.J. A microphone with a note saying, "for your dedication". Leo presented Kelsey with a White House charm - "for the history you'll make". A Cinderella charm from Donna was "for romance". Sam gave her a quill and scroll charm with a note that read, "for the words you create". Josh's charm was of a camera that stood for "the humor you find in life." Mrs. Landingham presented Kelsey with a cookie jar charm with a note that said, "for your hunger for life." Danny's charm acknowledged her "quest for knowledge" and was a book. The final present was from Toby. His note said, "for your generous heart". Kelsey opened the gift with trembling hands. Inside was a heart charm.

After the presents, the living room furniture was quickly moved out of the way to create a dance floor. Sam and Josh had loaded up the CD player and soon the music of Sinatra was filling the room. The President asked Kelsey for the first dance. Toby sat down next to Anne, watching everyone else dance.

"Don't feel like dancing, Toby?" inquired Anne.

"Not yet. Maybe later."

"You'll forgive me for being blunt, but what kind of relationship do you and my daughter have?"

Toby stared at her, forgetting for a moment just how direct Anne was. "Well, I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Come on, Toby, you must have some idea."

"All I can tell you is that I love your daughter very much. She means a great deal to me and all I want to do is make her happy."

"That's a good start. Kelsey's a sensitive soul so I'll warn you now. Don't do anything to hurt her or I'll come back and haunt you."

Toby smiled. "I have no doubt that you would too."

Kelsey danced with everyone that night, including her mom who moved her wheelchair in time to the music. She was having such a great time; it was almost a shame when the party started winding down. As the guests left, she thanked each of them for their thoughtful gifts. Josh and Donna were the last ones to leave. Turning around, she found Toby sitting on the sofa, in front of the fire waiting for her. She walked over and curled up into his arms.

"I hope you had a good birthday," he said.

"Of course I did. How long has mom been planning this party?"

"Since just after Thanksgiving. She swore all of us to secrecy and you know how difficult it is for some of us to keep quiet."

"I'm really surprised Sam or Josh didn't blow it."

"That's because we didn't let them in on it until the very last minute," explained Toby.

"Thank you again for my beautiful locket."

"You're welcome."

"Abbey knows all about us now."

"I figured you'd tell her. So, when do we tell everyone else?"

"Not for a while. I want to keep you all to myself," Kelsey replied.

Toby leaned over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As they kissed, he began to unbutton her blouse while she undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. They pulled apart a moment later, breathless from the kiss.

"I should probably go,"

"Toby, stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. I need you here with me. Please?"

In one continuous motion, he stood up and swept her into his arms, carrying her upstairs to the bedroom.

**************************

As always, your feedback is very much appreciated. Tara


	21. Whatever It Takes 21

"Whatever It Takes" Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 21

The Christmas holidays came and went along with New Year's Eve. Kelsey and Toby spent a quiet New Year's at her house with Anne ringing in the New Year together. Now, it was the second week of January and it was time to get back to work. First up was the signing of Bill 478, the bill that Kelsey had testified before the House committee. She was thoroughly excited about the signing and had even convinced Anne to attend.

The day of the Bill Signing dawned bright. It was actually a fairly warm day and the snow was beginning to melt. Kelsey, Anne, some of the staff, reporters and other dignitaries gathered in the East Room to await the arrival of the President.

They watched in law as Bartlet signed into law a provision that allowed caretakers of terminally ill patients to deduct expenses not covered by medical insurance. At the reception afterwards, the President presented both Kelsey and Anne with pens he used to the sign the bill with. Then he stepped up to the microphone to make his remarks.

"Good afternoon. Today is a historic day. For decades, the families of terminally ill patients have had to worry about how they could afford to take care of their loved ones. What to do if they did not have medical insurance or if the insurance wouldn't cover certain costs. Many families have gone into debt trying to care for their family members. So, it is with great pride that I signed Bill 478 into law today. "

"On a personal note, my Deputy Press Secretary, Kelsey Saufl, is the person most responsible for getting this piece of legislation passed. It is her commitment to this cause that made all of us stand up and take notice. Kelsey, I salute you and thank you for your determination. I also want to mention Kelsey's mother, Anne Saufl. Anne is someone whose courage has given us the strength to push this legislation through. Thank you, Anne."

*************************** 

Comments, suggestions, etc. are always welcome. Tara


	22. Whatever It Takes 22

"Whatever It Takes" Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 22

During the reception, Anne began to feel tired. Kelsey decided that it would be best to take her mom home so she could rest. Once at home, she held Anne into bed and they sat and talked for a bit about the ceremony and a few other things. Inevitably, Toby's name came up.

"I like Toby, you know that?"

"Yes. I like him too."

"I think there's more to it."

"You're right. I love him, mom," replied Kelsey.

"I'm glad to see you happy."

"You look tired, why don't you get some rest?"

"Promise me, you'll be happy, Kelsey. That's all I want for you."

"I know, mom. Now, get some rest. I'll make dinner later and then we'll talk more about Toby, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Kelsey."

"I love you too, mom."

Kelsey kissed Anne's forehead and pulled the covers up before leaving the room. She went into the office to read a few briefs, but found she couldn't concentrate. Taking a book off the shelves, Kelsey went into the living room and began to read the book Josh had given her for Christmas. Two pages into it, she drifted off to sleep.

"Kelsey…Kelsey!"

She heard someone calling her name, but she thought it was a dream, until she felt herself being shaken awake. Kelsey opened her eyes and saw the nurse in front of her.

"Kelsey, your mom needs you."

She raced out of the living room, down the hall and into her mother's room. Anne was barely conscious.

"Kelsey," she called out weakly.

"I'm right here, mom."

Kelsey sat down next to her on the bed and took her mother's hand into her own.

"I love you, sweetie," Anne said as she gave Kelsey's hand a squeeze.

"I love you too, mom."

And with that, Anna Marie Saufl took her final breath.


	23. Whatever It Takes 23

"Whatever It Takes" 

Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1. In addition the poem, "When I Am Gone" is written by Henry Alfred Dixon and "Sonnet XLI" is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

Notes: Also the sentiment that Kelsey attributes to her mom was actually made by my own mother. Hope you all are enjoying this, there's more to come. Your comments are always welcome!

 

Chapter 23

The January sun shone bright melting the ice and snow. Kelsey found herself staring out the church windows watching the water fall off the melting icicles. She tried to shut out the words the priest was reciting. It didn't seem possible that he was speaking about her mother. No, her mother wasn't here in that coffin; she was back in Washington waiting for Kelsey to return. Kelsey's mind knew that wasn't the case, but her heart needed time to catch up.

She felt someone squeeze her hand, drawing her back into reality. Looking down, Kelsey saw Toby's hand on top of hers. The moment Leo had told him about Anne's death, he had left the White House to be with Kelsey. Never leaving her side even as they flew to Chicago two days ago. Toby had helped with the preparations and had taken the phone calls that Kelsey wasn't up to dealing with. She had come to rely on him so much in such a short amount of time. Glancing up, Kelsey caught Toby looking at her, his eyes clouded with concern for her. She squeezed his hand back and gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the altar.

The priest said a few words and then invited Danny Concannon to the altar to read a poem. Danny walked to the lectern to recite the poem he thought best described his friend, Anne Saufl.

"When I am gone from your side, and all your tears have been dried Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow; I am the diamond glints on snow, I am the sunlight on ripened grain; I am the gentle autumn's rain.

When you awaken in the morning hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight, I am the soft star that shines at night

And when you stroll in the evening hours and catch the aroma of beautiful flowers There'll be no need to sob and cry; I am not there, I did not die!"

Tears began to fall down Kelsey's face as Josh walked up to the lectern to recite one of Elizabeth Barrett Browning's sonnets. It was one that Anne had chosen for the service before her death and she had asked Josh to read it.

"I thank all who have loved me in their hearts, With thanks and love from mine. Deep thanks to all Who paused a little near the prison-wall, To hear my music in its louder parts, Ere they went onwards, each one to the mart's Or temple's occupation, beyond call. But thou, who, in my voice's sink and fall, When the sob took it, they divinest Art's Own instrument didst drop down at they foot, To hearken what I said between my tears,… Instruct me how to thank thee! \- Oh, to shoot My soul's full meaning into future years, That they should lend it utterance, and salute Love that endures, from Life that disappears!"

Kelsey took a deep breath, remembering the order of the service in her head. One more song, a few prayers, then communion followed by the eulogy. The part she was dreading the most because she was the one who was to deliver it.

After communion, the priest invited Kelsey up to the lectern to say a few words about her mother. She walked up to the altar slowly, the papers in her hands trembling slightly. Looking out into the congregation, Kelsey observed all the people whose lives her mother had touched. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Knowing my mother, she's probably looking down on all of us right now and wondering what the fuss is all about. My mother was never one to step out into the spotlight. She preferred that her clients and her daughter take that position, while she stood in the background basking in our glory. It was what she loved most, to see someone succeed because of something she helped him or her to do. For some reason the song 'The Wind Beneath My Wings' comes to mind when I think of mom and everything that she did for others. Mom was 'always content to let me shine.' "

"Many of you here today knew Anna Marie Saufl as a business partner, an agent, a boss or a friend. I was very lucky to call this wonderful woman my friend and my mom. We had a bond that others envied. We knew each other's moods just by how the other entered the room. Mom knew when I needed to be alone and she also knew when being alone was the last thing I needed. I'm going to miss our long talks at the end of the day especially when we'd talk about my love life or lack thereof."

"Someone once asked me what trait I inherited from my mother. I thought a long time about that question. I wanted to say I inherited her stubbornness or her determination or her sense of style. But when I finally answered the question, I said I hoped that I would inherit her courage. The courage to face cancer head on and never let go. The courage to smile even though all she felt like doing was crying. It is mom's courage that will get all of us through these dark days."

"A few months ago, mom and I were having one of our late night talks and I asked her if she was afraid of dying. 'No!' she insisted because even after death, she was going to keep an eye on me. When I asked her how, she told me this…"

"'Whenever you see a sunrise, I painted it for you. Whenever you see a cloud, I knitted it for you. And when the wind caresses your face on a summer day, that's me sending you my love.' I love you, mom and I miss you so very much."

Kelsey headed back to the pew, accepting a hug from Toby when she reached him. The service concluded and after the burial at the cemetery, everyone gathered for a small reception at a nearby restaurant.


	24. Whatever It Takes 24

"Whatever It Takes" Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 24

Kelsey stormed out of Leo's office, steam coming out of her ears. Staffers moved quickly out of the way to avoid coming into contact with her. She headed towards the bullpen looking for the man responsible for her mood.

"Hey, Kelsey, are we still on…"

"Not now, Josh!" she interrupted.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving to intercept her.

"Nothing that killing Toby Ziegler won't cure!"

"What happened?"

"Ask me again later. Right now, Toby has some explaining to do," replied Kelsey as she noticed Ginger walking into the bullpen.

"Is he in there, Ginger?"

Ginger nodded her head.

"Good! Hold his calls!"

Kelsey disappeared around the corner as Ginger looked over at Josh.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. But right about now I'm glad my name's not Toby Ziegler."

Toby was sitting behind his desk staring at a blank computer screen. He was supposed to be working on the President's speech to the Teacher's Union, but for some reason he was having trouble getting started. His thoughts were interrupted as Kelsey walked into the room and slammed the door behind her.

"You jackass! Tell me why I shouldn't take off your head right now?!"

***************************** 

Don't forget to send your feedback. Thanks! Tara


	25. Whatever It Takes 25

"Whatever It Takes" Tara Patterson

Disclaimers: See Part 1

 

Chapter 25

"Where the hell do you get off telling Leo that I'm emotionally unstable?!" she demanded.

"That's not what I said."

"Well that's not what Leo told me! He said that you told him that emotionally I’m unfit to continue working and that he should make me take some time off! Where do YOU get off telling him that?!"

"Because it's the truth!"

"THE HELL IT IS!!"

"The hell it ISN'T! Your mother died a month ago. You buried her on a Thursday and Monday morning you were back at work. Against the advice of everyone! Since then, you've thrown yourself into your work. You're here at the crack of dawn and you don't leave until the early morning hours!!"

"Some people might call that dedication!"

"And I call it self-destruction!"

"Whatever!"

"No, not whatever! Damnit, Kelsey, a week ago I find you in your mother's bedroom sobbing uncontrollably. It took almost an hour for me to get you settled down enough to even talk to me. The next day, you treat me like a pariah! You won't talk to anyone about what's really going on!"

"Tell me, oh great master of emotions, what would you have me do?! "

"You could start by seeing someone."

"This coming from a man who can’t take off his wedding ring even though he's been divorced for several years! I'm really going to listen to you about seeking professional help!" declared Kelsey.

"If you're not going to listen to me, why don't you listen to everyone else who thinks the same thing!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Everyone in the office has noticed your mood swings, Kelsey! One minute you're laughing and joking around and the next you're ready to take off someone's head! No one knows how to deal with you lately!"

"Great! So you've been sharing your theories with the entire office! Well, thank you!!"

"We're concerned because we care," replied Toby.

"Well, let me tell you where YOUR concern has gotten me! Not only has Leo pulled me off the Sunday morning shows but also I'm being FORCED to take a week of vacation starting today AND when I do come back, I CAN'T handle press briefings for another week! So, THANK YOU SO MUCH for ruining my career!" she yelled and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"HOME! And do me a favor, don't call, don't come over, in fact, I don't want to see your face again!"

Kelsey turned and stormed out of Toby's office, heading down the corridor to her own. She threw some files into her briefcase, packed up her laptop and headed out of the West Wing, ignoring everyone. "What's going on?" Josh asked as he walked into Toby's office.

"Get out!" growled Toby.

Josh turned around and walked down the corridor towards his office, running into Sam along the way.

"Hey, Josh. Is Toby in?"

"Yeah. But if I were you, I'd stay as far away from him as possible right now."

*************************************

Toby tried to get work done that afternoon, but failed miserably. All he could think about was the argument. Okay, maybe he had been wrong to go to Leo about Kelsey, but he didn't know what else to do. She was clearly grieving the loss of Anne, but she didn't want to talk about it. He had tried to get her to open up, but somehow he just made matters worse just like he had today. Granted he wasn't exactly the easiest person in the world to open up to, but she had always been able to talk to him before. Why was she shutting him out now when she needed him the most?

He sat with his back to the door staring out onto the White House Lawn contemplating the argument and what he could do to fix it. Everyone had stayed out of his way and for that he was grateful. He needed time to deal with this latest turn of events himself.

Shortly before five, Bonnie knocked softly on the door, knowing full well the kind of mood her boss was in.

"Toby," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, still facing the window.

"There's a call for you on line 1."

"Take a message."

"It's GW. They say it's an emergency."

Toby whipped around and picked up the phone, hitting the blinking red button with purpose.

"Toby Ziegler…yes…I see…when?…how bad?…all right…yes…I'll be there shortly."

He hung up the phone and rushed about the office, grabbing his jacket and briefcase. As he walked out the door he yelled to his assistant.

"Bonnie, call Leo and tell him to meet me at GW."

"What's wrong?"

"Kelsey's been in an accident!" he replied and then raced out of the White House _____________________________________________________________________ 

Your feedback is most welcome! Let me know what you think! Thanks, Tara

  

The End 


End file.
